


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Human Relationships, Because spoliers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Ghosts, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, I can't tag too much, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Spirits, Sub Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk & Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:50 AM**

"You ready to head out yet?"

Sanghyuk looked up at Taekwoon and nodded."All ready to go hyung!"He said,not even trying to hide the huge smile on his face.

Taekwoon just rolled his eyes at him."Whatever,let's get going."


End file.
